homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315-Confrontation
18:10:23 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CARAYXS HIVE. 18:16:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG comes back down from his perch and looks around the room for a certain troll -- 18:18:05 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 18:18:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC standing up from the wall with a fire in his eyes and a tight grip on his phone, almost to the point of cracking it before the he thinks to captchalogue it or regret it later -- 18:19:00 CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Believe. We. Need. To. Talk. 18:19:03 CGG: Again. 18:19:40 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs exasperatedly -- 18:19:46 CCC: Yes? 18:20:01 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC motions to the door -- 18:20:06 CCC: Wanna talk outside? 18:20:13 CCC: It's where I'd rather be right now 18:20:18 CGG: That. Seems. Most. Agreeable. To. Me. As. Well. 18:21:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is a certain held back harshness in the voice -- 18:21:16 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC walks over to the door, nearly throwing it open before thinking better of it. It's not his hive -- 18:21:40 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he holds up an arm ushering Serios out first -- 18:21:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps outside of the hive -- 18:22:26 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC closes the door with a soft click -- 18:22:28 CCC: Well? 18:23:22 CGG: Well. There. Are. Two. Things. To. Discuss.... I. Perhaps. I. Should. Mention. The. First. One. Before. I. Forget. In. Light. Of. The. Second.... Issue.... 18:24:08 CGG: There. Is. A. Being. Called. Jack. Among. The. Humans.... 18:24:18 CCC: Oh, him 18:24:23 CGG: Yes. Him. 18:24:24 CCC: Yeah, what about him? 18:24:52 CCC: Is the oracle still trying to keep me away from him or whatever the fuck that all wasp? 18:25:00 CGG: He. Is. One. Of. The. Oracle'S. Kind.... More. To. The. Point. I. Was. Wrong. About. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. He. Is. Not. The. One. "Playing. Cat. And. Mouse." With. The. Oracle. 18:25:00 CCC: Was 18:25:26 CCC: Yeah, I know that now, we already had that chat 18:25:43 CGG: The. Oracle. Believes. He. Will. Lead. Aaisha. Into. A. Trap. 18:26:34 CCC: Uh huh 18:26:41 CCC: Is that so? 18:26:55 CGG: Of. Course. I. Take. It. He. Is. Saying. That. The. Oracle. Is. Not. To. Be. Trusted? 18:27:07 CCC: Yeah 18:27:14 CCC: I don't trust either of them 18:27:32 CGG: Yes. Trust. Is. An. Issue.... 18:27:48 CCC: Yeah, kinda been a recurring theme 18:28:11 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG attempts to grab Nyarla's shoulder in a casual way? -- 18:28:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC brushes the hand away -- 18:28:33 CGG: Quite. The. Issue. 18:28:37 CCC: Is this about the plan from those logs of mine she perused through? 18:28:53 CCC: She hardly one to say who we should trust after that 18:29:14 CGG: She. Has. Not. Mentioned. Looking. At. The. Logs. In. Regards. To. A. PLAN..... 18:29:26 CCC: We had a plan 18:29:35 CCC: And she hacked into my shit 18:29:42 CCC: Read through my private logs 18:29:54 CGG: Yes. Her. Requesting. This. "GodOS." To. Do. That. 18:30:10 CCC ceased responding to memo. 18:30:15 CCC: Her "god" or whatever 18:30:19 CGG: Apparently. All. Of. Her. Species. Could. Have. This. Access. 18:30:25 CCC: When I thought her society was long dead or soemthing 18:30:36 CGG: But. For. Now. I. Wish. To. Focus. On. A. Different. Thing. About. Logs. 18:30:56 CGG: A.... Far.... Different. Thing.... 18:31:04 CCC: I don't care if "GodOS" lets her in, it's not her fucking place 18:31:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is voice is quite irritated -- 18:31:11 CCC: What else is it? 18:31:29 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is also quite irritated, probably moreso -- 18:31:32 CGG: Oh. I. Agree. It. Is. Not. Her. Place.... But.... He. Revealed. Something. Else.... 18:31:44 CGG: Which. I. Was. Quite. Insistant. On. Could. Not. Possibly. Be. True. 18:31:50 CGG: Cause. You. Told. Me. It. Was. Not. 18:32:10 CCC: Yeah, I'm a chronic liar apparently 18:32:19 CGG: APPARENTLY. SO. 18:32:39 CCC: Anyway? 18:32:40 CGG: DO. YOU. OR. DO. YOU. NOT. HAVE. FLUSHED. FEELINGS. FOR. AAISHA? 18:32:45 CCC: Yes 18:33:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was slightly taken aback by the casual admital of the truth -- 18:33:22 CCC: It was new and I had to have a few talks before I could make that public 18:33:30 CCC: For the sake of not stepping on a few toes 18:33:46 CCC: Libby rushed the process 18:34:18 CGG: So. Rather. Than. Confessing. That. You. Were. Not. Certain. You. Instead. Lied.... Which. I. Can. Only. Hope. Does. Not. Complicate. Matters. With. How. I. Reacted. To. Aaisha'S. Questions. 18:34:29 CAC ceased responding to memo. 18:34:43 CGG: As. You. Seek. To. Make. Me. A. Fool. For. Some. Reason. 18:34:49 CCC: I was certain, actually 18:34:54 CCC: But yeah, I lied 18:34:57 CGG: .... 18:35:10 CCC: And you saw fit to gossip about what you heard apparently 18:35:20 CGG: I. DID. NOT. GOSSIP. 18:35:41 CGG: She. Stated. Things. And. I. Had. No. Idea. How. To. React. To. What. Was. Stated. 18:35:44 CCC: Well how did I make you a fool? 18:36:18 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is probably irritatingly casual, but with a hard edge to his voice -- 18:36:43 CGG: By. Keeping. Me. In. The. Dark.... By. Constantly. Trying. To. Use. Or. Manipulate. Me. 18:37:06 CCC: I wasn't manipulating you that time 18:37:12 CGG: THEN. WHAT. WAS. IT? 18:37:27 CCC: I kept my personaly business under wraps 18:37:33 CCC: STOP YELLING AT ME 18:38:50 CGG: I. Shall. Do. As. I. See. Fit.... As. I. Said. I. Did. Not. Gossip. But. You. Would. Be. Happy. To. Know. Aaisha. Feels. The. Same. About. You.... And. I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Let. What. You. Said. To. Me. Slip. To. Her.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Understood. What. I. Had. Thought. 18:39:30 CGG: No. Not. What. I. Thought.... What. I. Had. KNOWN. Because. Of. These. Lies. 18:40:15 CCC: I know she feels the same, she sent the hearts right back to me 18:40:24 CGG: As. I. Was. Told. 18:40:40 CGG: Has. She. Talked. With. You. Since. Then? 18:40:48 CCC: I tried 18:41:03 CCC: But after Libby's invasion of privacy, she's not keen on leaving logs 18:41:29 CCC: Hell, wait until she hears that Libby can actually /see/ us 18:41:39 CCC: Like, on fucking screens 18:42:23 CGG: .... 18:43:26 CCC: Minus that she lost her eyes 18:44:05 CCC: But, eh, details 18:44:16 CCC: It doesn't stop her form monitoring us 18:44:31 CGG: It. Does. Not. Stop. Any. Of. Them. From. Monitoring. Us. 18:45:32 CCC: No it doesn't 18:45:39 CCC: and that pisses me off 18:47:13 CGG: Am. I. To. Trust. ANYONE? You. Lie. To. Me. Whenever. You. See. Fit. The. Oracle. Keeps. Holding. Onto. Futures. That. Could. Easily. Change. We. Know. Even. Less. About. Jack. And. I. Have. A. Revenge. Thirsty. Beast. On. Derse. Who. Wants. To. Use. Me. To. Rekill. A. Dead. Person. 18:49:21 CCC: Why are you asking me? No one trusts me and that's probably for a damn good reason. Shady businessman, remember? 18:49:35 CCC: I have secrets 18:49:40 CCC: The Oracle has secrets 18:49:45 CGG: Since. When. Have. You. Been. Shady..... Wait. Have. You. Lied. Before. This. Point? 18:49:57 CCC: Jack's probably been the most forthcoming as far as I know 18:50:55 CCC: ...I was exaggerating 18:51:04 CCC: In fact, that was the lie 18:51:04 CGG: Well. Good. For. Him. He. May. Be. Possibly. Plotting. Aaisha'S. Death. But. At. Least. He. Is. Forthcoming. On. It. 18:51:46 CGG: I. Shall. Have. That. Be. The. One. Sole. Virtue. To. Know. Of. Him. 18:52:18 CCC: It's not like either are to be trusted 18:52:26 CCC: Libby's expressed her own dislike for us 18:52:32 CCC: Aaisha in particular 18:53:31 CCC: Said she'd be "bleeding out in a thrench right now" if it were up to her 18:53:56 CCC: But her hands are tied because her own life is in the balance 18:53:59 CGG: .... 18:54:27 CCC: So which of them are you trusting? 18:56:00 CCC: And Libby's only real motive is her survival, a big part of our arguement 18:56:45 CGG: .... 18:57:42 CCC: What? 18:57:50 CGG: If. This. Is. The. Case. How. Much. Do. We. Even. Truelly. Know. Of. Anything? 18:58:08 CCC: Not shit 18:58:18 CCC: Which is a huge problem 18:59:24 CCC: Jack apparently just wants us dead, me in particular, supposedly. Libby just wants to live, and really doesn't care if a few of us don't. 19:00:11 CGG: And. Jack. Will. Have. That. Capability. To. Kill. Us.... If. What. The. Oracle. Said. To. Me. Was. True. Which. I. Can. Not. Be. Certain. 19:00:35 CCC: Yeah, because she was too petty to work over Ramira into killing him early 19:00:49 CCC: And then waited to late to say so to someone else 19:00:52 CGG: And. He. Will. Have. This. "Powers." When. We. Enter. The. Medium. 19:01:21 CCC: Yup 19:02:39 CGG: You. Already. Knew. This? 19:03:00 CCC: Heard it from her a little bit ago 19:05:25 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC another exasperated sigh -- 19:05:37 CCC: At least she's telling us things 19:05:46 CGG: At. Pieces. At. A. Time. 19:06:06 CCC: Exactly 19:06:51 CCC: "She can't see the future so she can't always tell us things" 19:06:56 CCC: Bullshit 19:07:10 CCC: There's more than enough of her past with Jack involved in this 19:07:36 CCC: She hasn't even told us what happens in the game except the end goal and we'll likely die along the way 19:07:46 CCC: And she's PLAYED THE FUCKING THING 19:11:38 CGG: What. Am. I. To. Do. With. All. This? What. Are. We. To. Do? 19:12:35 CCC: Play the game without letting it or them play us 19:14:46 CGG: And. What. Will. Do. With. Me? Are. You. To. Continue. Lieing. To. Me. Manipulating. Me. As. They. Are. Likely. Doing? 19:14:59 CGG: ((will you do with me)) 19:15:04 CCC: Psh 19:15:25 CCC: I only lied about the letter and half assedly agreed to help court you again 19:15:43 CCC: Both of those are over and done with 19:16:06 CCC: The lie about my relationship with Aaisha was honestly none of your business at the time 19:16:18 CCC: And would have known later 19:16:18 CGG: Her. Happiness. Is. My. Business. 19:16:28 CCC: Had I been able to tend to it at my own behest 19:39:56 CGG: My. Feeling. Is. That. There. Should. Never. Have. Been. A. Need. For. A. Lie. To. Being. With. 19:40:24 CGG: Are. You. Not. One. Who. Knows. How. To. Be. Indirect. With. Situations? 19:40:57 CGG: Infact. You. Could. Have. Even. Chosen. To. Simply. State. That. You. Did. Not. Wish. To. Discuss. It. 19:41:35 CGG: You. Could. Have. Even. Used. That. Blasted. Favor. That. I. Supposed. Owe. You. 19:42:25 CCC: You do know, I don't actually call on those things right? 19:42:51 CGG: Then. Why. Would. You. Ever. Ask. For. It. As. Payment? 19:42:52 CCC: Asking favors is all for show so it doesn't look like I give things away 19:43:12 CGG: Was. The. Journal. Not. A. Thing. Of. Worth. To. You? 19:43:35 CCC: It was 19:43:48 CCC: It was a good read 19:44:00 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shrugs -- 19:44:08 CGG: .... 19:44:10 CCC: I lie, I admit 19:44:20 CCC: But not everything I do is ulterior 19:44:50 CGG: Then. What. Other. Use. Is. The. Lie? 19:46:29 CGG: If. You. Do. Not. Use. It. To. Gain. Some. Ulterior. Goal. 19:46:40 CCC: It was practice 19:46:48 CCC: For the future that will never come 19:48:34 CGG: A. Lie. To. Practice. For. A. Future. Of. Lies.... No. Better. Future. To. Be. Lost. By. The. Ending. Of. The. World. 19:49:05 CCC: Tell, me. Who is the most powerful troll in one of those old kingly courts before the empresses showed up? 19:50:01 CGG: That. Is. Hard. To. Say.... There. Was. Often. Disputes. And. Quarrels. 19:50:12 CCC: It's the Courtier 19:50:21 CCC: The attendants 19:50:28 CCC: The help 19:50:34 CCC: The confidants 19:50:39 CCC: They hear everything 19:50:57 CCC: But they are not called on to speak 19:51:07 CCC: They care for the house 19:51:13 CCC: They've seen all the files 19:51:23 CCC: They sweep the floors of the secret rooms 19:51:41 CCC: They are told the secrets most dear to those in power 19:51:47 CCC: Because they're innocent 19:51:53 CCC: They have no place in matters 19:52:12 CCC: To overthrow a kingdom, you'd hardly care to kill the butler 19:52:33 CCC: They are not a piece on the boardskirmish board for a reason 19:52:44 CCC: But lo, when they do act 19:53:06 CCC: They can move more freely than the subjugglator 19:53:17 CCC: They are more ignored than the grubs 19:53:33 CCC: They have more power than the empress piece 19:53:51 CCC: They hold the greatest secrets of that kingdom 19:54:01 CGG: Disregarding. The. Boardskirmish. Nonsense.... This. Was. What. You. Wanted. To. Become? Someone. Unseen. Yet. All. Knowing? 19:54:03 CCC: They can dethrone a king on a whim 19:54:13 CCC: Yes 19:54:32 CCC: And boardskirmish is far from nonsense 19:54:39 CCC: It's my favorite game 19:55:10 CGG: It. Is. No. Less. Nonsense. Than. Your. FLARP. Game.... But. We. Will. Argue. On. That. No. Doubt. 19:55:20 CCC: No doubt 19:55:49 CGG: But. What. Are. You. To. Become. Now? 19:56:14 CCC: Fuck if I know 19:56:38 CCC: My goals, aspirations, business, and my friends are all being ripped from me 20:08:42 CGG: I.... Can. Not. Know. What. To. Say. On. That.... My. Goal. Was. Only. Ever. To. Protect. The. Heiress. I. Mean. Aaisha. 20:09:01 CCC: And your goal is still possible 20:09:07 CGG: Precisely. 20:09:25 CGG: That. Is. Why. I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Say. For. Your. Situation. 20:14:42 CCC: There's nothing to be said 20:14:54 CCC: There is no situation now 20:15:10 CCC: It's allready come crashing down around my head 20:15:55 CGG: In. Any. Case.... Due. To. Trying. To. Accomplish. My. Goal. I. Must. Ask. You. To. Not. Lie. In. Regards. To. Aaisha. 20:16:33 CCC: I must ask you to not nag me on this 20:16:45 CCC: I'm not going to hurt her 20:16:50 CGG: I. Trust. That. 20:16:59 CCC: If it's matter of her safety, you're the first I'll contact 20:17:09 CCC: Because that's your job 20:17:30 CCC: And you can actually do it 20:17:30 CSO ceased responding to memo. 20:18:14 CCC: But otherwise, leave me to my personal affairs 20:19:22 CGG: But. Her. Happiness. Is. Related. To. Her. Safety. As. I. Have. Seen. It.... It. Would. Have. Been. Easy. For. Her. To. Give. Up. In. A. Fight. For. Her. Life. When. The. World. Was. Not. Ending. 20:20:47 CCC: She's strong 20:20:55 CCC: She won't be giving up 20:22:50 CGG: Even. So.... I. Must. Ask. You. To. Give. Your. Aid. In. That. As. You. Are. Willing. 20:23:07 CCC: I am 20:23:54 CCC: So I'll do my part, you do yours 20:23:59 CGG: I. Am. Giving. My. Trust. On. This. Matter.... I. Did. Not. Know. If. I. Could. Do. So. When. I. Had. Headed. Out. But. I. Will. Do. So.... 20:24:28 CGG: Do. Not. Break. That. Trust. Again. 20:25:14 CGG: Not. To. Sounds. Like. I. Am. Still. "Nagging." Of. Course. 20:25:51 CCC: Right then 20:25:58 CCC: You have my word 20:26:04 CCC: That I'll do my best 20:27:41 CGG: I. Shall. Again. Be. Back. On. Watch.... 20:28:21 CGG: As. Far. Reaching. As. The. Issues. With. The. Trust. Of. Any. Of. The. Oracle'S. People. And. The. Oracle. Herself. We. Still. Have. Our. Immediate. Threats. To. Think. About. 20:28:55 CCC: Right 20:29:02 CCC: I'll keep watch out here 20:30:13 CGG: Because. You. Do. Not. Wish. To. Go. Back. In. Right. Now? 20:31:11 CCC: Because we need to be on the look out 20:31:19 CCC: I'm fed up with this bullshit of waiting 20:31:44 CGG: As. Am. I. 20:31:53 CCC: Once the Engineer shows up, he's as good as dead 20:31:57 CCC: As is Merrow 20:32:03 CCC: As is Jack 20:32:26 CCC: As is anyone else who wants to get in our way 20:32:51 CGG: Spoken. Like. Any. True. Troll. 20:33:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps back into the house and returns to his post near one of the upper northern facing windows -- 20:37:14 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs and walks off away from the house, heading out to see the landscape and the treeline better -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla